<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spanks 'n' Thanks by GasolineGhuleh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885494">Spanks 'n' Thanks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh'>GasolineGhuleh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After care, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair Pulling, Pet name, Praise, Prone Bone, Punishment, Reader Insert, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of degradation and spanking from Papa ii.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papa Emeritus II/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spanks 'n' Thanks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ohh, look at you. Are you my little one, you sniveling pet? Do you love when your Papa makes you grovel in front of him?” Secondo’s finger tilts your chin up to look at him from your position on the floor. You sniff hard and nod at him but the thought of using your yellow word doesn’t even occur to you. His hand comes up to caress your cheek softly before patting it, a sharp sound of leather on skin ringing out into the large room. It doesn’t hurt, but the sound of it surprises you into gasping. Instantly, Papa tsks behind his teeth. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Papa.” Your hands tighten into fists on your thighs as you stay on your knees in front of him, chewing the inside of your cheek as you wait for him to speak again. When he does, the tension runs out of you like water. </p><p>“Quite alright, dove. Do you think it’s time for your punishment? Have you been penitent long enough?” As you open your mouth to answer, he holds up a finger and continues. “Don’t think that you’ll be getting my cock if you say you’re ready. We’ve got a long ways to go before I take my pleasure from your body.” </p><p>“Yes, Papa. I’m ready.” He nods and extends a hand to you, which you gratefully take as you stand up. You’ve been supplicant before him for what feels like over an hour, kneeling in front of him in penitent silence as he worked at his desk. Your thighs tremble with the effort of moving again after so long and you take a deep breath as you attempt to rub some feeling back into them. </p><p>“Desk or bed, pet? You did so well with that portion that I’m going to let you choose. It’s not often I reward you… Choose wisely.” Papa strokes your cheek with the back of his gloved hand gently and you lean into it, allowing your eyes to flutter close for a moment before you speak again. </p><p>“The desk, Papa. I like when you make me grip the sides.” You flush at your own admission, but Papa seems to enjoy this new tidbit of knowledge. With another quick motion of his hand, you lean yourself across his desk, purposefully giving your pert ass a shake as you get into position. You’re rewarded with a soft pat from his hand and a quiet chuckle from him. He grips the waist band of your panties and pulls them down until they rest easily on the tops of your thighs, exposing the soft skin of your ass to him.</p><p>“I believe I’ll let you count this time, hm? Now, interrupting the Sister Imperator when she’s giving instructions to the class… I believe we’ll start at ten on either side and go from there. Do you agree?” You chew your lip for a moment, knowing that this is the time to plead down to five, if you think that’s more reasonable. Papa always listens to your reasons and weighs them, often time allowing you to change your own punishment completely. The trust between the two of you is paramount, and that rings in your mind as you answer him.</p><p>“Yes, Papa. Thank you.” He makes a noncommittal noise behind you and you hear him rustling around as he readjusts papers and discards his chasuble. Always like your Papa to make you wait for your own punishment, waiting tense and coiled on his desk until that first strike hits and the flood gates open. </p><p>“Right. Count off and give thanks, little pet.” His hand comes to rest on your ass and you flinch slightly, prompting another chuckle from Papa. He’s made you wait forever before, leaving you languishing on his desk with your bare ass in the air, bar gag firmly in place to stop your whining. At least this time, with the counting, you knew you wouldn’t be gagged. </p><p>“Yes, Papa.” You try to turn your head to watch him, curious as to what he could be doing behind you. Almost at once he notices the movement, swatting at your ass sharply and making you yelp. </p><p>“That’s two more.” Your heart drops slightly as you thunk your chin back onto the front of the desk, leaning farther forward and bringing your hands to the front of the desk as well. You grip onto the smooth wood tightly and wait, knowing that the first spank will come when you least expect it. </p><p>And come it does. </p><p>“One! Thank you, Papa!” you practically shout, your fingers curling tighter around their grip on the front of the desk. He’s removed his gloves and the strike of skin on skin is sharp and echoes in your ears. Just as quickly as he hits you with the first one, he switches sides and spanks you again. You manage to count and thank him, albeit becoming a bit breathless by the final strikes. As he finishes, you get the distinct sense that he’s going a bit gentler on your (by now) bruised ass. </p><p>“Good job, pet.” Papa’s hands rub gently on your ass, letting up a bit when you wince slightly. “You did so good for your Papa, didn’t you? We’ll get to tell Sister Imperator that you’ve done your penance and you know better, now…” Papa trails off as his hands rub up your back, pressing and massaging the muscles there. It takes everything inside of you not to moan in pleasure at the feeling.</p><p>“Thank you, Papa,” you slur instead. There’s a small puddle of drool under your cheek from where you rested your head as he administered your punishment, but you can’t be bothered to care at this point. With a quick movement he hikes your panties back up over your ass, patting you gently like an artist signing a new work of art he’s particularly proud of. </p><p>“Come, Sister… I think it’s time you paid attention to me, now.” With Papa’s help you stand up from your position on the desk, his hand on the small of your back. When you go to pick up your discarded habit, however, he kicks it away from you, sending it skidding across the stone floor of his office. “Disobedient pets don’t get to clothe themselves until playtime is over. You know my rules.” </p><p>“Of course, Papa. I forgot, I’m sorry.” Your face flushes red with embarrassment as you move towards his bedroom, stepping over the rumpled cloth of your habit where it landed. His bedroom is welcoming, as it always is, and you take a moment to breathe in the incense and candles that are lit along the windowsill. </p><p>Papa enters behind you and moves to the bed, beginning to unbutton his sleeve cuffs as you watch him, a soft smile playing around your lips. In Papa’s bedroom, spanking or striking was almost never administered. Early on in your relationship with him, boundaries were erected between the two rooms of Papa’s chambers: punishment in the office, pleasure in the bedroom. Your shoulders untense slightly even as you feel your ass beginning to throb with the forming bruises from the spanking. </p><p>“Come, Sister. Undress me.” You move forward quickly with a nod, your hands going first to his throat, working the tie free of his neck. The smooth silken material moves easily between your fingers and it soon slides free of the shirt. You lay it neatly across the back of a nearby chair, conscious of the fact that Papa is always careful with his clothing-- no wrinkles, no creases, no dirt, no stains. </p><p>“Yes, Papa,” you whisper softly with a smile as you bring your hands now to the buttons on his shirt, working each one through the hole delicately and gently. Once the shirt is unbuttoned the sides part, and you’re able to draw the shirt down off of his arms and lay it, as with the tie, on a nearby chair. It’s almost impossible for you to not look at him like this-- his taut stomach and defined chest. He keeps himself fit and it shows in the quiet strength of his arms. </p><p>“And now?” he prompts, a smile forcing its way to be heard past the papal paint that makes him seem so intimidating. You wink at him and sink to your knees once more, just as you had earlier that morning. This time, however, instead of silent contemplation you bring your hands to his belt. The jingling of the clasp of the belt brings a flush to your face as your heart rate speeds up. When you slide down the zipper of his pants, your hand bumps against the firm length of his cock, still hidden behind two layers. </p><p>You maintain heady eye contact with him as you reach down to untie his dress shoes. The laces come free easily enough and he toes out of them, kicking them to the side as his eyes stay on yours. When your hands come to the waistband of his pants, pulling them down slowly, his tongue darts out to wet his lower lip. Once his pants are down and laid on the chair, your attention turns instead to the hardened length still trapped in his boxers. </p><p>“Such a beautiful little slut, on her knees for me,” Papa croons down at you as your hand comes up to run along his length. “Show me how much you want this cock, pet. Be a good little whore for me, hm?” </p><p>With a nod you press your lips to the soft fabric of his boxers, licking along the length of his shaft before nuzzling lightly at his balls. Papa’s head drops back as he groans, cock pulsing as you pleasure him. His hand drops to the back of your head as he encourages your motions, small praises dropping from his lips. You wrap your hand around him through his boxers and stroke him lightly before bringing your other hand to the waistband of the thin material. </p><p>“I need you, Papa. Need to taste you. I’m a dirty little whore for you, Papa… Let me suck your cock while I’m on my knees. Show me what a bad girl I am,” you babble, barely understanding your own words as you say them. When Papa nods you pull his boxers down and his cock bobs free, enticing and already dripping with precum. It takes everything in you not to groan when you slide him into your mouth, the salty taste bursting across your tongue as you do so. </p><p>You lap at the head of his cock, kitten licking him until he growls in impatience. His hand drops to the back of your head in a subtle reminder of who’s in charge and you waste no more time in taking him into your mouth fully. Well accustomed to his size by now, you’re able to tongue at his balls lightly as you swallow him down, smiling when you’re rewarded with a bone deep groan from Papa. When his fingers tighten in your hair you hum in satisfaction, your eyes slipping closed as you work him. </p><p>Giving Papa a blowjob was one of the first things you were trained to do properly, and you’ve never forgotten the basic essentials he taught you: change your pace, don’t gag too hard, and breathe. Training with Papa was something that all of his pets went through, and the results were never anything less than extraordinary. Constant praise and words of encouragement kept your desire for the act high, and performing beyond what Papa expected, well… That was the cherry on top. </p><p>“So beautiful, my little cock whore,” Papa drawls in his Italian accent, his fingers carding through your hair as you look up at him again. His other hand soon comes to cup the side of your head as the other one grips your hair tightly in his fist, and you take a deep breath preemptively. Sure enough, he rocks his hips and holds you in place, leaving his cock in your throat as you gag around him. Just as you begin to snot and splutter he pulls back, taking his cock completely out of your mouth. </p><p>“Sorry, Papa,” you gasp, breathing heavily as you look up at him, vulnerable on your knees. You open your mouth once more and he slides his cock back in, thrusting shallowly until you’re used to the feel of him again. As he had before he holds your head still and thrusts his cock into your throat, cooing and praising you the entire time. </p><p>“So good for me, little pet. Such a good little whore for Papa’s cock, mm? You like it when I make you gag on me?” You do your best to nod as he holds your head and settle for blinking at him and humming in the affirmative. Papa presses into you further, rubbing your nose against the small thatch of pubic hair on his pelvis until you gag again. This time, he pushes you backwards until you land on your ass. “Come, get up.” </p><p>“Yes, Papa,” you say as you get up from the floor. He motions to the bed and you clamber on, trying to ignore the soft ache in your knees and thighs. He climbs up onto the bed behind you and runs his hands along your ass, appreciating his earlier work. Papa takes a pillow and lays it in the center of the bed, fluffing it for you as you watch. You can’t help but flush a little, knowing that even though this is meant to be punishment, Papa always wants to make sure that you’re comfortable and taken care of. </p><p>“Lay down. Present yourself for me.” You scramble to comply, laying down quickly over the pillow and situating it under your stomach and hips. Reaching above yourself, you grab another pillow and cradle it to your chest to give yourself some more stability before  bringing your arms behind yourself again. As per Papa’s instructions, you bring your hands to your ass and hold yourself open for him, breathing heavily in your arousal. </p><p>The bed dips behind you as Papa brings himself to kneel behind you, running his hands along your bruised ass once more. It’s a struggle to keep yourself from shaking in your lust, keeping your hands steady where you hold yourself open for him. When his knuckle grazes along the saturated crotch of your panties you shudder, biting down hard on your lip to keep from moaning. He keeps this up for a moment, the light teasing pressure against you through your panties as he watches you. </p><p>“Such a good little whore, aren’t you? Do you want your Papa’s cock inside of you?” When you don’t answer right away he presses a little harder on you, running his index finger along your pussy through your panties until you whine and nod. You thump your head down on the pillow in front of you and bite on it as he continues his motions, almost tickling you. When your hand slips off of your ass he tutts at you, swatting at your bruised ass. “I instructed you to hold yourself open for me. How hard is that?”</p><p>You just moan softly into the pillow, waiting for him to finish having his fun. Being teased and held open in front of Papa is something that he does often, as he loves the vulnerability of you. You readjust your grip on yourself and hear him give you an appreciative noise, his knuckle grazing just above your entrance through your panties. Finally, after what feels like hours, he grips the waist band of your panties and pulls them down, twisting until they’re caught between your thighs to hold them together. </p><p>“Good girl, you stay just like that.” Papa rubs his hands along the crease between your ass and your thighs, massaging the muscles there gently as he works closer and closer to your cunt. When he finally touches you, skin to skin, you jolt at the contact and moan deeply, shuddering at the instant need for more. “Such a needy little thing…” Papa slaps your cunt sharply with three fingers and you yelp, jumping slightly and losing your grip on yourself again. </p><p>“Sorry, Papa!” you say into the pillow as you readjust, your face flushing even though it’s buried in the plush pillow. Papa’s other hand comes to the small of your back, pressing you down into the pillow as he runs a finger through your folds to tease at your entrance. When you keen with need he slides it in slowly, pressing on your with his other hand as he does so. </p><p>“Quite alright… I know not every toy I use will be able to follow instructions properly. I’ll just have to fuck you until you know what you’re meant to be used for.” Your eyes flutter at his words and you moan softly, trying not to fuck yourself backwards against his finger. Behind you, Papa chuckles, most likely able to feel the clench of your muscles as you try not to move. “Beg for it. Beg like you deserve to.” </p><p>“Sathanas please, Papa, please! It’s not enough, I need more. Please, give me more!” you beg and whine, holding yourself open for him as you rock your hips onto his finger. He slides in a second finger and makes a questioning noise at you and you break down further. “Papa, please, your COCK. Just fuck me already, please.” You feel close to tears with the desperation in your voice, but that’s not enough to keep you from begging for what you want-- you know Papa loves to hear how much he’s broken you down. </p><p>“As you wish, pet. Another wonderful display of just how much of a cock whore you really are, so needy for it.” Papa scissors his fingers inside of you and you gasp and moan, hips rolling on his fingers. “Look at you…” With a thump a handheld mirror is dropped in front of you, Papa’s other hand coming to your head to grip your hair and force you to look into it. “Look at how desperate you are to get fucked. To get used. To cum on my cock.” </p><p>Your face is totally wrecked-- your makeup has slid down to your chin and your eyes are wide, puffy and red rimmed. The top of your nose is reddened where you wiped it on the pillow. On one cheek is a pinkish imprint of Papa’s hand from when you disobeyed him earlier, and trails of tears run down your plump and pinked cheeks. Papa pumps his fingers inside of you once and you gasp, watching your face turn redder as your eyes threaten to close in pleasure. </p><p>All of a sudden he pulls his fingers from you, his grip in your hair tightening as he keeps your head up and facing the mirror. With a quick movement, he slings one leg over your thighs and straddles you easily. You feel his cock laying, thick and heavy, along your ass. You tremble and hold yourself open for him still, biting your lip in anticipation as you wait for him to slide into you. Instead, he leans down and puts his lips right at your ear, his eyes meeting yours in the mirror. </p><p>“Watch,” he instructs with a steely tone. He lets go of your hair forcefully, shoving your face into the pillow before taking his hand back. You gasp and bring your head back up to follow his orders, watching him in the mirror. His hand disappears behind the swell of your ass and you feel the head of his cock dragging along your cunt, spreading your slickness. You whimper-- a high breathy thing, and lock your eyes with his. </p><p>“Paa--” you trail off as his cock slowly enters you, spreading you deliciously along his length as you watch him. His mouth opens slowly in a deep groan as he sinks himself into you, one hand pressing down on your lower back to keep you in place for him. When he’s finally seated inside of you, he reels back one hand and spanks you, hard, on the bruised portion of your ass. You yelp and clench around him, but manage to maintain your hold on yourself. </p><p>“That’s for letting go earlier,” he says, bringing the same hand back to your hair. He wraps it around his fist like a leash and pulls your head up, forcing you to watch through the mirror. He pulls himself out of you slowly until you feel the head of his cock against your entrance once more before slamming home with a quick thrust. You grunt and wince as his pelvis hits your bruised ass, but it feels too good for you to care. </p><p>“Thank you Papa,” you say with a bone deep groan as he thrusts deeply once more. He just grunts and nods, keeping a tight grip on your hair as he sets a steady pace. With every thrust his hips rock and press into the bruised meat of your ass and it only serves to remind you how good of a girl you were for his punishment. He finally allows you to stop holding yourself for him and you instantly dig your hands into the bedsheets, twisting them as your feet kick behind him. </p><p>“Is my girl ready for more?” he asks. You look at him in the mirror with a questioning expression, dawning realization spreading across your face as he holds up a small bottle of lube. Biting your lip slightly, you nod, knowing that he would never proceed without your say-so. He flips open the cap and coats his finger, drizzling some of it down your ass as he does so, keeping his thrusts up all the while. </p><p>As he continues fucking into you in the soft steady pace that you’ve grown used to, you allow your eyes to slide shut in pleasure, rocking back into him when you can. After a while you feel his finger at your ass and you sigh, giving in to the pleasure as he uses your body. His finger slips into you with ease and you groan, beginning to whine as he speeds his thrusts up slightly.</p><p>“Cum on Papa’s cock, Sister. Show me how dirty you are, hm? Cum for me with my finger in your ass-- come on,” he says, his voice clearly strained from holding back his own climax. Papa changes the angle of his thrusts and your eyes fly open as you shout, stars crossing your vision as you cum hard. You hadn’t realized how close you were until he moved, and your climax takes you by surprise. As you come down you can hear him praising you gently as he pulls his finger out. </p><p>“Papa, cum,” you slur out lazily, thumping your head fully down into the pillow and allowing him to take his pleasure from your body. You feel him lean down over you, pressing his chest against your back as his hips snap into you once, twice, three times before he stills. Papa growls and bites your shoulder as he cums, his hips giving small abortive thrusts. You’re vaguely aware of him saying your name before you succumb to your fully body desire for rest, your eyes sliding closed. </p><p>==</p><p>When you awake, it’s to the soft scrubbing of a wash cloth across your temples and cheeks. You open your eyes to look up at Papa, who smiles down at you gently. His makeup is long since gone and he’s dressed in his usual silk boxers. He smiles down at you, running the rag gently under your eyes. </p><p>“How long did I sleep?” you ask, stretching like a cat on the soft bedsheets. You realize that your panties have been replaced by clean ones, and you’re clothed in an oversized tee shirt from Papa’s collection. Yawning once more, you bring your head to rest on his thigh and smile up at him. </p><p>“About 25 minutes, pet. Not long at all.” Papa turns to the side, dipping the wash rag into a bowl of water before bringing it back to your face. You can see black on the wash rag where your makeup has been wiped off. “Are you feeling okay?” His brow furrows in concern and you can’t help the swelling in your chest. </p><p>“I feel perfect, Papa. I wouldn’t mind some fruit, or maybe a bottle of water?” you ask hopefully, batting your eyelashes at him. He snorts out a laugh and turns to the side again, rolling his eyes in fake mockery of you as he hands you an apple and a water. You always ask for the same thing after a play session, and he always provides. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to your forehead. </p><p>“Such a needy girl,” he chides, but there’s nothing serious in his tone. You sink your teeth into the apple, holding it in place as you attempt to open the bottle of water. When the cap won’t release you whine and hold it out to Papa, shaking it at him. “Sathanas, needy!” He cracks it open for you and steals a sip before handing it off. You bite off the piece of apple and chew before taking a large gulp of the water. A moment later and his hand in front of you again, this time with Tylenol in his palm. </p><p>“Should I sit all the way up?” you ask, looking up at your Papa.</p><p>“Yes, you’re alright, dear. You’re bruised but it’s more for show than anything else.” He holds out a hand, allowing you to use his firm grip to sit up in the overly soft bed. Papa passes you the Tylenol and you take it, swigging the water to wash it down. Once more, he leans down and presses a kiss to the top of your head. “You did well tonight! You should disobey the Sister Imperator more often.”</p><p>“I don’t think I will,” you laugh. “This was fun and all, but Sister gave me a pretty bad tongue lashing as well, and that’s what I would like to avoid!” Papa laughs with you and pulls you against his side, tucking you under his arm as you snack. </p><p>“Perhaps not, then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want more? Come talk to me on tumblr @gasolineghuleh, or inquire on the side that rhymes with toffee.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>